


Sempre quel maledetto pensiero

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era rischioso per entrambi ma non vi avrebbero rinunciato.





	Sempre quel maledetto pensiero

Era rischioso per entrambi ma non vi avrebbero rinunciato.

In parte era per l’emozione di violare apertamente la legge, avrebbero potuto trovare altri luoghi più discreti ma sentire il sangue che pompava in quella maniera e il terrore di essere scoperti faceva magie alla loro libido. Vi era anche la volontà di sfidare le istituzioni da parte di Giuliano e da parte di Francesco il desiderio di sfidare suo zio Jacopo.

Non avevano bisogno di parole durante quegli incontri, bastava un’occhiata e un cenno della mano e una volta trovato un vicolo abbastanza appartato e abbastanza buio le loro bocche si univano frenetiche. In quei momenti Lorenzo dimenticava il suo nome, il suo lignaggio e qualsiasi futuro fosse stato progettato per lui, c’erano solo Francesco e il suo corpo, quel corpo caldo premuto contro di lui si rispondeva così bene ai suoi baci e alle sue mani. Se avessero avuto più tempo avrebbe indugiato su quella bocca, su quel viso e si sarebbe preso il tempo necessario per memorizzare ogni singola porzione di pelle dell’altro ma era proprio il tempo quello che mancava loro.

Così si limitava a toccare più che poteva mentre Francesco gemeva nella sua bocca, quei suoni avevano il potere di farlo cadere nella lussuria più nera, quella sbagliata, sensuale e peccaminosa a cui non poteva e non voleva rinunciare. Preferiva le donne di solito ma c’erano delle lodevoli eccezioni e spesso il corpo morbido di una donna non riusciva ad accendere il suo desiderio come quel corpo muscoloso e spigoloso che era tra le sue braccia. Nessuno doveva saperlo, non tanto per lo scandalo che temeva ma perché sapeva bene quanto l’altro tenesse alla propria reputazione, e sospettava anche che ci fosse dell’altro ma era meglio non fare domande.

Solitamente si limitavano a pochi istanti febbrili in cui si liberavano appena delle brache abbassandole e poi Francesco si voltava e poggiava la fronte contro il muro, avveniva tutto in silenzio ma non quella volta, quella volta sarebbe stato di verso pensò Giuliano prima di finire di preparare l’altro con le dita, avevano poco tempo e sapeva che avrebbe fatto male ma non potevano attardarsi o avrebbero generato sospetti. Francesco gemette, un misto di dolore e piacere, quando lo possedette per la prima volta, per fortuna era abituato a quello e subito portò la sua mano alla bocca dell’altro.

“Non vorrai farci scoprire, vero?” domandò ironico prima di cominciare a muoversi, prima lentamente e poi con sempre maggior forza e vigore. Francesco come previsto non rispose limitandosi ad andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, chissà a cosa stava pensando si chiese Giuliano, ma in verità nemmeno gli importava così tanto, loro non erano il re di Castiglia e il suo valido ma solo due giovani che sopperivano alla noia della vita fiorentina fottendo di nascosto nei vicoli, e a entrambi stava bene. Lui voleva dimenticare le sue responsabilità mentre l’altro voleva ricordare qualcuno, un accordo perfetto insomma si disse osservando la mano di Francesco che si staccava dal muro per poi finire sul suo sesso, vedere l’altro che si toccava in quella maniera era incredibilmente inebriante ed eccitante.

Francesco portò una mano dal muro al suo corpo e cominciò a masturbarsi con forza, non era Giuliano il Medici che voleva, quello a cui avrebbe potuto donare non solo il corpo ma anche il suo cuore però l’altro era lì, era sempre pronto a fargli quel favore senza poi rinfacciarglielo e andava bene, in quei momenti, con il corpo in fiamme e l’altro che si muoveva con forza dentro di lui la sua mente ne approfittava per disegnare un diverso scenario. Un letto solido e non un muro squallido, luci suffuse come quelle dei migliori bordelli e un altro corpo sopra di lui, altre mani che lo accarezzavano, una bocca diversa che lo baciava, un membro diverso che lo penetrava e un cuore che lo amava. Erano proprio quelle fantasie a contribuire in maniera principale al suo orgasmo, immaginare qualcosa che sapeva bene non sarebbe mai accaduto ma in cui voleva credere. Poi sentiva un calore familiare e la mano di Giuliano su di sé lo riportava alla realtà e a quel vicolo.

“ Mi chiedo a che cosa pensi … ma poi nemmeno m’importa” dichiarò Giuliano, una mezza idea se l’era fatta, tra i tanti gemiti trattenuti dell’altro aveva distinto un nome e … i prossimi incontri sarebbero stati oltremodo divertenti si disse prima di tirarsi su le brache.


End file.
